


There Will Always Be Him

by lxvel_restxrt



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crushes, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Boyfriend Metal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvel_restxrt/pseuds/lxvel_restxrt
Summary: I think I did Quick in a little bit too bad of a light in my first fanfiction with him, so I'll do him better this time. I still don't really like QuickRock, and if I do since I keep making stories of it, it's not my obvious favorite. But I made him die in this one so yeah-
Relationships: Metal Man/Rock (Rockman), One-Sided Quick Man/Rock (Rockman)
Kudos: 3





	There Will Always Be Him

_It was one of those moments. You find yourself admiring them from afar, knowing they'll never do the same to you. Quick knew this feeling all too well. Staring at the boy dressed in blue like he was a lost treasure. To Quick, the small one was exactly that._

_Rock was his lost treasure. The one he had hurt to the point of the little blue still being absolutely traumatized, these 6 years later. If Quick dared try to say something to him, that stupid idiot Metal would try to cut Quick's hand off with a metal blade. Stupid idiot... Actually... Maybe Metal wasn't the stupid idiot.... Maybe Quick himself was..._

_Metal was just trying to protect his boyfriend from the man who raped said boyfriend. Quick was trying to fix something that could possibly never be fixed._

_The sound of glass hitting the floor and breaking filled the room. Quick startled from his thoughts and looked down. He had dropped his water glass... He took a deep breath and went to go clean it up. Metal and Rock, over at another table, didn't seem to notice; and if they did, they didn't show it or care. They were acting all lovey-dovey... Disgusting..._

_Tears filled up Quick's eyes, but he hid it well. That's when the first petal fell. A white rose petal, drifting slowly to the ground. A small trickle of blood went down Quick's chin; he wiped it away._

_”That was weird...“ He muttered to himself, cleaning up the petal as well, but storing it in his pocket._

_Once everything was cleaned up, Quick sat back down at his table. He coughed. A cluster of the same white petals came out. ”What the fuck...?!“ He said, sputtering out blood. Running to the bathroom, he locked himself in._

_”What the fuck is with these flower petals...? Did Wood put them in his cooking again...? But that wouldn't lead up to this, no matter the amount of flowers..!“ Quick shouted, yet quietly, at himself in the mirror._

_More coughing and spluttering out blood. Flower petals falling into the sink, some blood-soaked. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, falling back and hitting his head against the wall, producing a loud crash of metal against cement. ”Ooft!“_

_More petals falling to the floor. More coughing out blood. Quick could feel something inside him, moving like a parasite. But it was all in his chest, where his lungs would be if he was human. "I need to research this or..." His sentence got cut off by the sharp pain coming to him again. ”Agh!! Wh-what the hell are you?!“_

_That night, Quick had struggles falling asleep, the pain growing more and more obvious, harder to ignore. He kept rolling around, hoping to find some position in which he could be able to sleep peacefully. But he couldn't. He didn't sleep at any point. Just stayed there, pain striking his chest over and over, eyes growing heavier, unable to rest._

_The next morning, he walked downstairs for some breakfast, just to see... Rock and Metal... Asleep on the couch... Obviously naked with a blanket covering them both... Holding each other so lovingly.... Jealousy struck his head, a figurative dagger hitting his heart. Or... Literal dagger... ”AHG!!!“ He screamed, falling backwards again. The two lovebirds stayed asleep; he growled._

_Quick disappeared into his room again, staring himself down in the mirror. ”We're gonna find out what this i-.." He got cut off again, but the pain was the strongest. A vine tore through the metal of his chest, blood dripping out of the puncture slowly. Flowers bloomed. They turned red with their ’water‘. They were such pretty roses..._

_The Wily castle lost somebody that day. Someone who tried to fix something they couldn't. Someone who let their love get too far ahead of them. A red and yellow robot who knew he could've done better._


End file.
